tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mae Marsh
Madrid (Nuevo México), Estados Unidos |fecha de defunción = 13 de febrero de 1968 |lugar de defunción = Hermosa Beach, California, Estados Unidos |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Louis Lee Arms |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios condor = |otros premios = Una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, en el 1600 de Vine Street |imdb = 0550615 }} Mae Marsh (9 de noviembre de 1894U.S. Census records for 1900, El Paso, Texas, Sheet No. 6 – 13 de febrero de 1968) fue una actriz cinematográfica estadounidense, con una carrera que abarcó más de cincuenta años. Primeros años Su nombre completo era Mary Wayne Marsh, y nació en Madrid (Nuevo México). Su padre, auditor ferroviario, falleció cuando ella tenía cuatro años de edad. La familia se mudo a San Francisco (California), muriendo su padrastro en el Terremoto de San Francisco de 1906. Entonces, su tía abuela se llevó a Mae y a Marguerite, su hermana mayor, a Los Ángeles, California, esperando que surgieran oportunidades de trabajo como extras en los estudios cinematográficos de la zona. Frente a los datos biográficos dados, otras fuentes afirman que su padre, S.C. Marsh, era camarero en vez de auditor ferroviario, y que estaba vivo en junio de 1900, cuando Mae Marsh tenía casi seis años. Además, su padrastro, William Hall, no habría muerto en el terremoto de 1906, y seguiría vivo en 1910, según datos del censo.U.S. Census records for 1910, Los Angeles, California, Sheet No. 4A Marsh trabajó como vendedora, perdiendo el tiempo entre los platós mientras su hermana mayor participaba en un film, y observando sus progresos. Finalmente se inició como extra en varias películas, e interpretó su primer papel protagonista en el film Ramona (1910), a los 15 años de edad. Carrera [[Archivo:Intolerance, 1916, la ragazza (Mae Walsh) al processo.jpg|thumb|250px|Mae Marsh en Intolerancia, 1916]] Marsh trabajó con D.W. Griffith interpretando pequeños papeles en producciones de los estudios Biograph, llegando su oportunidad cuando Mary Pickford, estrella de Biograph y mujer casada en aquel tiempo, rehusó hacer el papel de Lily-White en Man's Genesis, ya que debía mostrar desnudas sus piernas. Griffith anunció que si Pickford no participaba en Man’s Genesis, tampoco actuaría en su siguiente película, The Sands of Dee. Finalmente, Marsh interpretó ambas películas. Marsh fue una prolífica actriz a las órdenes de Mack Sennett y D.W. Griffith, llegando a trabajar en ocho títulos anuales, siendo a menudo emparejada con Robert Harron en papeles románticos. Dos de sus papeles más relevantes fueron los que hizo en El nacimiento de una nación (1915) y en Intolerancia (1916). Firmó un lucrativo contrato con Samuel Goldwyn tras rodar Intolerancia, con un salario de 2.500 dólares semanales, pero ninguno de los títulos filmados con él tuvo un gran éxito. Tras su boda con Lee Arms, un agente publicitario de Goldwyn, en 1918, pasó a rodar alrededor de una película al año. El último papel protagonista destacado de Marsh fue el de flapper en la película de The White Rose en 1923, con Ivor Novello y Carol Dempster. Volvió a trabajar con Novello en 1925 para la versión filmada del éxito teatral del actor, The Rat. Cine sonoro Marsh volvió de un retiro temporal para actuar en el cine sonoro, interpretando un papel en la versión dirigida por Henry King de Over the Hill (1931). Poco a poco fue dedicándose a los papeles de carácter, trabajando en las siguientes décadas de este modo. Así, participó en numerosos filmes muy populares, como por ejemplo Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm (1932) y Little Man, What Now? (1934). También fue una de las favoritas del director John Ford, trabajando en The Grapes of Wrath (1940), ¡Qué verde era mi valle! (1941), 3 Godfathers (1948), y The Searchers (1956). Por su actividad cinematográfica, a Marsh se le concedió una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, en el 1600 de Vine Street. Vida personal Se casó con el agente de publicidad de Sam Goldwyn, Louis Lee Arms, en 1918. La pareja tuvo tres hijos, y permanecieron unidos hasta fallecer la actriz en 1968 en Hermosa Beach, California, a causa de un ataque cardiaco. Fue hermana de Marguerite Marsh, actriz, y de Oliver Marsh, cineasta. Louis Arms falleció en 1989, a los 101 años de edad. El matrimonio fue enterrado en el Cementerio Pacific Crest de Redondo Beach, California. Filmografía muda * Ramona (1910) * Serious Sixteen (1910) * Fighting Blood (1911) * The Siren of Impulse (1912) * A Voice from the Deep (1912) * Just Like a Woman (1912) * One Is Business, the Other Crime (1912) * The Lesser Evil (1912) * The Old Actor (1912) * A Beast at Bay (1912) * When Kings Were the Law (1912) * Home Folks (1912) * A Temporary Truce (1912) * Lena and the Geese (1912) * The Spirit Awakened (1912) * The School Teacher and the Waif (1912) * An Indian Summer (1912) * Man’s Genesis (1912) * The Sands of Dee (1912) * The Inner Circle (1912) * The Kentucky Girl (1912) * The Parasite (1912) * Two Daughters of Eve (1912) * For the Honor of the Seventh (1912) * Brutality (1912) * The New York Hat (1912) * The Indian Uprising at Sante Fe (1912) * Three Friends (1913) * The Telephone Girl and the Lady (1913) * An Adventure in the Autumn Woods (1913) * The Tender Hearted Boy (1913) * Love in an Apartment Hotel (1913) * Broken Ways (1913) * A Girl’s Stratagem (1913) * Near to Earth (1913) * Fate (1913) * The Perfidy of Mary (1913) * The Little Tease (1913) * The Lady and the Mouse (1913) * If We Only Knew (1913) * The Wanderer (1913) * His Mother’s Son (1913) * A Timely Interception (1913) * The Mothering Heart (1913) * Her Mother’s Oath (1913) * The Reformers (1913) * Two Men of the Desert (1913) * Primitive Man (1913) * Influence of the Unknown (1913) * For the Son of the House (1913) * Judith of Bethulia (1913) * The Battle at Elderbush Gulch (1913) * Brute Force (1913) * The Great Leap: Until Death Do Us Part (1913) * Home, Sweet Home (1914) * The Escape (1914) * The Avenging Conscience (1914) * Moonshine Molly (1914) * El nacimiento de una nación (1915) * The Outcast (1915) * The Outlaw’s Revenge (1915) * The Victim (1915) * Her Shattered Idol (1915) * Big Jim’s Heart (1915) * Hoodoo Ann (1916) * A Child of the Paris Streets (1916) * The Wild Girl of the Sierras (1916) * The Marriage of Molly-O (1916) * Intolerancia (1916) * The Little Liar (1916) * The Wharf Rat (1916) * Polly of the Circus (1917) * Sunshine Alley (1917) * The Cinderella Man (1917) * Field of Honor (1918) * The Beloved Traitor (1918) * The Face in the Dark (1918) * All Woman (1918) * The Glorious Adventure (1918) * Money Mad (1918) * Hidden Fires (1918) * The Racing Strain (1918) * The Bondage of Barbara (1919) * Spotlight Sadie (1919) * The Mother and the Law (1919) * The Little ’Fraid Lady (1919) * Nobody’s Kid (1920) * Till We Meet Again (1920) * The Flames of Passion (1920) * The White Rose (1923) * Paddy the Next Best Thing (1923) * Daddies (1924) * Arabella (1924) * Tides of Passion (1925) * The Rat (1925) * Racing Through (1928) Referencias * The First Female Stars: Women of the Silent Era by David W. Menefee. Connecticut: Praeger, 2004. ISBN 0-275-98259-9. * When the Movies Were Young. By Linda Arvidson. New York: Dover Publications, Inc., 1969. * Adventures with D. W. Griffith. By Karl Brown. New York: Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 1973. * Robertson-Cole Offers Mae Marsh in a Sumptuously Produced Play From Novel. Moving Picture World, 18 December, 1920. * Mae Marsh in an Interview with Robert B. Cushman. By Anthony Slide in The Silent Picture. New York: Arno Press, 1977. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Nacidos en 1894 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1968 Categoría:Muertes por ataque al corazón Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo de:Mae Marsh en:Mae Marsh fr:Mae Marsh it:Mae Marsh la:Mae Marsh nl:Mae Marsh no:Mae Marsh ru:Марш, Мэй sr:Меј Марш sv:Mae Marsh